lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Universal International
---- The Universal International Diplomacy Organization, or UI, is a massive elite intergovernmental trade and diplomatic relations supersystem that deals with maintaining universal organization under a governing unification, fostering socioeconomic development, protecting the well-being of the universal people, and providing peace, security, and aid. With the majority of the universe (planets, galaxies, empires) being part of UI, it acts as the highest authority and sets precedents, boundaries, and rules across the entire universe. Its headquarters are located within the Capitol District, on the Capitol Planet, however it has agencies and embassies all over the universe. UI was created on 25 June 1128 to replace the old universal supersystem, during the massive reformation following the Great Universal Revolution. Its current Director is Sir Tarrod Zaynsik. Overview History The first unified universal system began hundreds of billions of years ago, sometime around the First Universal Revolution. However, it was created and ran by members of the wealthy elite eldrayic Duur clan, and would be for its entire run. It was extremely corrupt, especially with all of its members in the same family. It ran on a massively complex bureaucratic system. The Herulean War (1100-01) marked the transition into universal interdependence, or universalization--where the universe works together and share political/social/economical/cultural issues. This created a 'uniconomy', the massive network of empires, planets, galaxies, and other governments participating in trade and diplomacy. Kuzon Jr., a renowned revolutionary politician, influenced universalization greatly with his promotion of social democracy and uniliberalism, concepts he proved can work. This was emphasized by the Great Universal Revolution (1113-25), when the Duurs (led by the leader of the Supersystem, Ninthalor), preparing for the Great Hokai, shut off all diplomatic relations and turned the system into an army fighting for an idealistic conservative Eldreyn-based utopia--so during those 12 years, there was no official system. Following the Supersystem's defeat and the Duur's end, the universe was left without an organized system and was in ruins, economically and diplomatically. It was evident there was a need for better cooperation and diplomacy throughout the universe. The winner of the war, GUAOF, had kept the universe unified and working together to rebuild until they created and implemented a new system. Emperor Kuzon Jr. and millions of other powerful leaders worked for years on a new, democratic, liberal-based system that could not be corrupted, and would be ran on a council, not a dynasty. It would create a 'universal economy'. On 25 June 1128, Universal International was officially ratified, created, and launched across the universe. It was met with much acclaim and support. How it Works Universal International is very similar to its predecessor, in that it is ran on a massively complex system and network of trade and social relations. It works to unify everything under a single governance. Almost all first-world civilized planets, galaxies, empires, and other governments, are part of UI, and therefore receive its benefits (money, military aid, etc). Governments not hosted by UI do not receive its benefits, though they are heavily influenced to. Though it isn't meant to be, some claim UI is imperialistic. UI contains the Universal Stock Exchange (created by the 'universal economy', or 'uniconomy'). Like its predecessor, it is criticized for its complex bureaucracy. Approximately 78% of the universe is hosted by and unified under UI as of Age 1500. The headquarters of UI, like its predecessor, is on Capitol Planet in the Capitol Galaxy of the West Quadrant of the universe. Many ambassadors, diplomats, and politicians travel there and participate in summits, consulates, bulletins, meetings, councils, and assemblies. UI's official council, held annually in the Kur As'dan Ei Tower, is the High Universal Assembly, working to conduct and propose programs to help benefit the universe's well-being. The conductor of the assembly, the Master Councilman, is the Director of Universal International. On the first year of each decade, in January, a massive diplomatic convention is held on a host planet--the Universal Political Conference (UPC). Diplomatic leaders/ambassadors can meet with each other and form alliances, exchange ideas, compete for financial aid and benefits, and more. The 1070 UPC is notable as the first one Kuzon Jr. participated in representing Planet Earth, beginning his universal reputation that would soon lead to revolution. There are several types of governments under UI. Independent planets, galaxy-based, space empires, superempires, etc. In each galaxy (that's hosted or contains a government hosted by UI), there are diplomatic Universal Embassies. One can find good information and dossiers here. One can send a question, complaint, or comment to UI's official agency by contacting them through any official office, such as an embassy, or any major city of a government hosted by UI. Uniconomy The Uniconomy is the official economic system the entire universe runs on. It is generally in a healthy state and is very progressive. It runs under fair trade (not free trade) and is made up of billions of different currencies (including Pisu's). It is free market socialism, with a mixed economy. A notable trade center is the Galactic Trade Center in Supreme City on Earth. Pisu's (P) Pisu's are the official universal currency of UI and are valid anywhere that is hosted by UI. Their worth is similar to Zeni. It is used in the Uniconomy. Unispeak Unispeak is the official universal trade and diplomacy language, and spoken by a large number of beings. It has a full written alphabet as well. It was almost entirely laid out and created by Kuzon Jr. in his psuedo-retirement years. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Locations Category:Politics Category:Lookout I/II